


I Ain't No Babysitter

by somersault_j



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babysitter Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Jared is 16, M/M, Riding, Underage Jared, ballplay, cocky Jared, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared seduces his babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't No Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).



> Belated Christmas present for ephermeralk :) A huge thank you to saltandburnboys for doing her beta magic!!

Jared palmed his cock through his boxers when he heard the front door slam shut and couldn't help the huge grin spreading across his face.

He was lying in Jensen's guest room in nothing but his black, tight boxer briefs; his skin was still warm from the shower and his legs, nearly too long for the bed, were parted and bent, the heel of his left foot pressing into the mattress. One of his hands was behind his head, preventing his wet hair from soaking the pillow, and the other was rubbing up and down his half hard cock, which was already fattening up and tenting the black material.

When Jared had gone to take a shower earlier, it just so happened that he'd forgotten to take some clothes with him to change into. He'd waited until he heard Jensen coming down the hall to open the bathroom door and walk out, naked as the day he was born, water drops falling from his wet bangs and his cock hanging heavy between his legs. And even though he was only sixteen, Jared knew he was huge - not just his well built muscles, but his cock too.

Jensen had stopped in his tracks, frozen in place, with these adorably geeky glasses perched on his nose and wearing one of his ridiculous sweater vests. Jared hadn't even tried to act surprised; he'd just stood there as Jensen's face turned as red as the gummi bears Jared had eaten earlier. He couldn't help but smirk, though, when Jensen's gaze zeroed in on his cock – making it twitch and harden slightly – and stayed there, like he just couldn't bring himself to look away.

Jared had started walking then, approaching Jensen slowly - deliberately and predatory - his long legs carrying him forward. Jensen's eyes had only made it up as far as Jared's chest, the older man not able to lift them all the way to look into Jared's own. But Jared hadn't been worried. He'd _liked_ Jensen's eyes on his chest – or his cock. It would've been even better if Jensen's mouth had followed suit.

But the moment Jared had raised one hand to his cock, jerking it and cupping his balls in the palm of the other, Jensen had bolted. A couple of seconds later Jared had heard the door of Jensen's bedroom slam shut. _Damn._

Jared had shrugged, a little disappointed but not really surprised, and dropped his hands away from his cock.

Now Jared lay in the guest room, thinking about how lucky he was that even at sixteen his parents thought he needed a babysitter. When his parents first told him he would be staying with someone while they were cruising through Nepal for four weeks, he'd been furious. Then they'd told him how kind it was of Jensen to let Jared stay with him, and Jared's mood had done a complete one-eighty, going from angry and disappointed to happy and turned-on instantly.

He'd had a crush on his neighbor Jensen ever since they met, had jerked off to fantasies of them fucking over every available surface - in the car, outside in the woods, in Jensen's bed – for years. His favorite was the one where Jensen came to collect him from school, but instead of driving him home, Jared bent Jensen over the hood of Jensen's Impala and fucked him right there in front of the whole student body.

Yeah, that was a good one. Just thinking about it had him hardening even more in his briefs, pre-come making the black material stick to his cockhead.

**:::**

When Jared finally heard Jensen's car leave, he huffed and swung his legs out of bed. Standing up, he adjusted his boxer briefs, then left the guest bedroom and headed downstairs to Jensen's room.

Pushing the door open, he stood in the doorway observing the room he had visited multiple times over the last two weeks when Jensen wasn't home.

He knew that Jensen hid his handcuffs in the sock drawer, right next to his half empty bottle of lube, and that Jensen had a box of dildos in his closet – all of varying sizes, and one of them nearly as big as Jared's cock. Jared couldn't _wait_ to show Jensen how much better a real cock felt inside him.

Jared walked over to Jensen's unmade bed and sat down, gliding his hands over the sheets by his hips. He closed his eyes and let himself imagine Jensen lying on them every night, his ass rubbing against them and a dildo stuck in his sweet, little hole. With a sigh, he fell back onto the bed and just lay there for a moment, his cock now straining against his briefs. He rubbed his thumb over his nipples a few times before dropping his hand down to the waistband of his underwear. Then, lifting his ass off the bed, he pulled his briefs down and kicked them across the room with one food.

Naked, he closed his eyes, turned his head and pressed his face into the sheets, trying to catch a hint of Jensen – of his want and desperation – still on them.

The older man's scent filled his nostrils and Jared lazily turned over onto his stomach, groaning as his cock brushed against Jensen's sheets. His hips began thrusting into the soft bedding almost involuntarily – it was that scent, he couldn't help himself – burying his cock deeper into the covers.

It felt good, _really_ good, and Jared quickly gave another downward thrust, and another. His cock rubbed over the cool sheets, his balls getting pressed into them, and it felt goddamn amazing.

He imagined Jensen lying under him, his cock sliding along Jensen's ass crack, the head catching on Jensen's rim, and on the next hard thrust, Jared threw his head back, moaning long and deep. He started moving his hips faster and faster, his cock throbbing with the need to come. He wanted to come right here, on these sheets, marking them with his own scent.

And that's when Jared heard it - a quiet whine from behind him. His hips stuttered, losing their rhythm, and he spun his head round to see Jensen standing in the doorway.

"Shit," Jared said breathlessly. He turned onto his side, bending one knee to try and hide his erection, as if that was going to help anything. "Shit, Jensen, this isn't...I haven't. This isn't what it looks like," he lied, even though he _knew_ this couldn't look like anything other than Jared humping Jensen's bed. Jared stared up at Jensen, trying to gauge his reaction; trying to gauge just how mad Jensen was going to be.

To his surprise, though, he quickly realized that Jensen didn't look angry at all. In fact, Jared was pretty sure he could see the bulge of Jensen's own erection pressing against the zipper of his pants, and looking further up, he noticed the deep color spreading across Jensen's cheeks. Not to mention the other man's rapid breathing and the death grip he currently had on the doorframe...well, Jared wasn't stupid, he knew what all that meant, so his frown slowly vanished, making way for a smug, self satisfied grin.

"Jensen," Jared said, startling Jensen into raising his gaze and meeting his eyes.

Jensen looked utterly _wrecked_ , and Jared couldn't help but wonder how long Jensen had been standing there, ogling Jared's ass before Jared had noticed.

Jared smirked; this was just too perfect. "Man, if I'd known all it would take was for me to thrust into something of yours, I'd have done this way earlier." And with that, Jared turned fully onto his stomach again and slammed his hips back into the bed. Looking over his shoulder, he found that Jensen was still staring at him, the man's eyes darting from his ass to his shoulders and back again.

"Damn," Jared grunted as he pressed his face back into the bedding, "this feels _so_ good." Jared could hear Jensen breathing loudly behind him. "Damn, Jensen, fuck. Wish...wish it was you. Right here, under me. Lying here with your legs spread wide for me. Spread open so wide, uuh, damn, I could just slide right in."

Jared chanced another look back then, and saw Jensen's hand rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

Fuck, that was hot, and Jared picked up the pace, driving his cock even harder, even _faster_ , into the sheets below him. "I would thrust...would thrust into you just like this, fuck," Jared growled, "make you take it, my cock hammering into you as I fuck you through the mattress."

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen groaned.

And that was all it took for Jared to come all over Jensen's bed.

Jared's hips continued to move in little gentle thrusts, his cock sliding through his own come. His cock and balls were sending waves of pleasure up and down his body, and he was breathing hard and heavy.

Jared was still trying to get his breathing back to normal when he felt hands on his hips, turning him around and pulling him to the edge of the bed. His legs flopped down, loose and lax, and his knees spread wide as his softening cock was suddenly enveloped in wet heat. God, Jared wanted to drive his sensitive cock deeper into that heat, but Jensen's hands on his thighs held him down. Jared opened his eyes and, looking down his body, his gaze fell upon Jensen kneeling between his legs and with his mouth stuffed full of Jared's cock.

Jared flopped back onto the bed, groaning as he flung one arm over his eyes, the sight of Jensen on his knees nearly too much. Jensen was still wearing that damn sweater vest and those dorky glasses, and that shouldn't have been hot, but it totally was.

Over the last few years, Jared had tried everything to get Jensen to touch him. _Everything_. But Jensen had been stubborn – had said Jared was too young, that he didn't know what he really wanted, that he should date some boy his own age. None of that had been true though; Jared had always known exactly who he wanted to drive his cock into, and it was the person in front of him.

And now Jensen was on his knees for him, his head bowed and his plump lips wrapped around Jared's cock, sucking him like he never wanted to do anything else. Just then, Jensen's tongue licked up the underside of Jared's cock, putting pressure on the thick vein, running along it, and Jared desperately needed to push his cock deeper into that mouth.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared breathed out, clutching the sheets with both hands as he bucked up against Jensen's hold on him, "please, please, I want to...let me." And just like that, Jensen's hold was gone and Jared was finally able to drive his cock all the way in and down Jensen's throat.

Jensen gagged and choked but didn't even try to pull off him.

Jared pulled back instantly, an apology on his lips, but one look at Jensen's face kept it from leaving his throat. Jensen was staring up at him with big, dilated eyes and flushed cheeks, and it suddenly hit him. "You like it," he whispered, "you like my cock down your throat."

Jensen's face flushed darker, but his gaze still lingered on Jared's cock, where it was hardening once more against Jared's thigh.

"Jared..."

"What, Jensen?" Jared asked, quickly cutting him off. "You wanna stop? You embarrassed being on your knees for me?" A shudder ran through Jensen's whole body at that. "Or for getting me hard again so fast? I know you liked seeing me naked on your bed, and I know for sure you liked sucking my cock." Jared pushed himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and growled in a low, rough voice, "Put it back in, Jensen."

Jensen hesitated for a moment, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously in his throat.

But Jared was done letting Jensen call the shots here – he knew Jensen wanted him, even if Jensen was too afraid to admit it. So taking hold of his cock, he angled it towards Jensen's mouth and said, "Jensen, I want you to put this back in your mouth." When Jensen made no move to suck Jared's cock back in, Jared pressed his cock against Jensen's lips and added, "Open up."

And, astonishingly, Jensen did.

Jared slid the head of his cock between those plush lips until his dick lay on Jensen's tongue, wet and slippery and delicious. Thrusting gently, he quickly got lost in the glorious sensation of Jensen's saliva pooling around the head of his cock and dripping down Jensen's chin.

Jensen's hands were lying on his own thighs now, his fingertips pressing into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Jared carefully pushed forward, burying himself deeper inside, until his cock was touching the back of Jensen's throat. It felt so hot, and Jared wanted to stay in this heat forever. "Urgh, damn. This feels _so_ good, Jensen."

He thrust into Jensen's mouth one last time before pulling out and angling his cock away, leaving his balls exposed where they were hanging, full and heavy, between his parted legs. "You wanna suck on them too?" Jared asked. "Go ahead."

As soon as the words left Jared's lips, Jensen slowly lowered his head, as if he'd just been waiting for Jared to ask. He pushed his tongue out tentatively at first, then pressed it fully against one of Jared's balls.

"Fuck, yes, do it. Urgh, yes." Jared fell back on the bed again, leaving his balls exposed to whatever Jensen wanted to do to them. He felt Jensen's tongue sweeping over them, pushing in between and separating them with his tongue, lapping at them and letting them bounce up and down. And then Jensen sucked Jared's right ball all the way into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.

Jared slowly jerked his cock while Jensen was busy with his balls, sparks flying from his groin all the way up his body and all the way down to his toes. He was ready to come again, his cock so hard it was nearly purple at the head.

That was when Jensen drew back and stood up.

Jared looked up, confused, a little dizzy and damn horny. Jensen was standing between his knees, his chest heaving, his lips swollen and deep red, and his eyes downcast. "Jensen..."

That seemed to bring Jensen's focus back to Jared, and Jensen started opening the zipper on his pants. Once he had it undone, he pushed his pants down, pulled his sweater over his head and got rid of all his clothes until he stood completely naked in front of Jared.

"Fuck, Jensen, " Jared whispered. "You're so fucking beautiful. I knew you wanted this. Seeing me naked, seeing my huge cock earlier in the hallway. You want me to fuck you?" he asked. "Want me to fuck you hard? Pound you real good? I can do that." Jared sat up, one hand on his cock, jerking it lazily. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll scream my name loud enough for them to hear you down the street. Fuck you so hard that-"

"Jared?"

"Yes, Jen? What? What is it?"

"Shut up. Please! Just shut up," Jensen said, looking very much like he was trying to stifle a grin, as he walked over to his bedside table and retrieved the lube Jared knew was hidden in the bottom drawer.

As soon as he had the lube in hand, Jensen walked back over to Jared's side and looked down at him. His teeth worried his lower lip and his eyes narrowed as he contemplated Jared for a long moment, but it was only when Jared started fidgeting under Jensen's intense gaze that he actually made his move. He crawled over to Jared, giving him another quick look and straddled Jared's chest. And suddenly Jensen's perfect globes were _right there_.

"Fuck," Jared breathed. "Jesus, Jensen."

Jared heard the snick of the cap and before he could even think about touching the pink flesh in front of him, Jensen's hand wormed its way between his own legs and, as Jared watched transfixed, pressed one finger into his ass.

Jared heard Jensen moan as his finger slid inside, and he couldn't help the desperate noises he was making himself at the sight. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Jensen began to move his finger then, thrusting it in and out a few times before adding a second one. He was rocking back onto his own hand, little whimpers falling from his open lips.

And Jared just needed to touch him; he _needed_ his fingers in there too. So lifting both hands, he laid them on Jensen's ass cheeks, gripping them hard.

It wasn't long though before his hands began to wander, his fingers stroked across Jensen's lower back and down over his ass and thighs. He cupped Jensen's hanging balls in one palm and pulled them down, making Jensen thrust his own fingers into his ass hard. He then pulled Jensen's cheeks apart, getting a better view of Jensen's stretched open ass, before gathering some of the lube dripping down Jensen's perineum and circling Jensen's hole.

"Can I?" Jared whispered.

"Do it!"

Jared's middle finger slowly penetrated Jensen's hole alongside Jensen's own fingers. It was tight. It was hot. And Jared never wanted to leave.

He slowly pushed his finger all the way in before pulling it out again and letting his fingertip circle Jensen's rim over and over, fascinated by how much could fit in that sweet, little hole. Soon, though, the temptation to be inside that tight heat again became too much and he thrust his finger back inside, keeping it there while Jensen fucked himself with his fingers.

Suddenly Jensen pulled all of his fingers out and, crawling forward, pulled Jared's finger out of him too. But before Jared could complain, Jensen grabbed hold of Jared's hard cock and, positioning the head at his entrance, sank down in one long push.

Jared's hips came off the bed of their own accord. "Fuck, Jensen," he hissed, settling his hands on Jensen's hips as Jensen started to move. "Fuck, god...nnggh, Jesus. This...feels, fuck."

Jensen picked up pace, rocking up and down, his hands gripping Jared's thighs for balance. There was sweat running all the way down Jensen's back to his crack and gathering in the dimples above his ass, but that didn't slow Jensen down.

"Fuck, Jen, yeah. Come on," Jared panted, "faster, come on."

And Jensen obeyed.

He began moving almost frantically up and down Jared's dick, and Jared was there to meet him on every thrust, pushing up hard and fast and forcing moans from both their throats.

And then on one particularly deep thrust, Jensen screamed, his hips snapping forward and his ass squeezing Jared's cock. The pressure was too much, too tight, nearly painful, and Jared pushed up hard, almost lifting Jensen into the air as he shot his load into Jensen's hole.

Jared slumped back onto the bed, Jensen's sweaty back coming to rest on his chest as they lay there together and Jared's cock slowly softening in Jensen's hole.

After a few minutes, Jared's whole face broke out into a huge smile. "Damn, that was good."

"It was okay."

"Okay?" Jared's smile vanished. "Okay?! He says it was _okay_. Rode me like I'm the best thing that ever happend to him-"

"Jared."

"Sucked on my balls like they were the last lollipop on earth." Shaking his head, Jared pushed Jensen off of him.

"Jared!"

"And I'm bigger than all of his dildos too."

"Jared!"

"What?"

Jared looked over at Jensen then, cringing when he saw the angry expression marring Jensen's face. That wasn't right at all; Jensen should still be floating on a cloud of orgasmic bliss...or whatever. And then Jared remembered what he'd just said. _Oh shit._

"How the hell do you know how big my dildos are?"

**THE END**


End file.
